


The Doctor and the Stranger

by Gwenore



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Barbara Lake is the doctor in a small town of Arcadia in the late 1800s out west. She was content to raise her teenage son and live a quiet small town life. And that was what she had… until Walter Strickler moved into town.
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Kudos: 36





	The Doctor and the Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of Old Fic December it is actually not an abandoned fic, but a WIP which has been abandoned for some time. Basically Stricklake smut. This is for now going to be an one shot, but if there is interest I might just continue on this.

The village doctor was walking home late at evening from a patient’s house when she saw a tall man resting against the tree along the road, wearing the dark clothes and a top hat, barely visible from the flickering street lights.

Swallowing she felt her heart pound as she knew she had to pass him.

When she got close her dress rustling being the only thing being heard, the carriages having stopped running for some time already.

She could already see those green eyes gleaming from beneath the brim of his hat.

“Mrs. Lake,” she heard his deep musical voice, she feeling herself being flustered simply remembering how that voice had sounded when he was moaning and gasping in her ear.

“Mr. Strickler,” she murmured softly not daring to meet those striking green eyes.

“You are out late…” he said as he wandered after her.

“Patients need help regardless of the hour,” she did not look back at him.

“Still… walking back at this hour… who knows what sort you will run into,” he did not care that she did not look back at him.

“Like yourself?” she rolled her eyes.

“Like me,” he gave a slight bow of his head.

“What do you want, Mr. Strickler?” she stopped slightly.

“Just thought you wanted company on the road…” he made the gesture with his hand.

Barbara swallowed, simply able to continue walking, again the tall lanky man following close behind. Strickler had not been in the small town of Arcadia long. He just showed up a couple of weeks ago… great riches to his name, but… everything else about him was unknown.

A stranger in every sense of the word.

Someone who it would be very improper of a presumed widow like her to be seen with. Rumors would fly.

Especially as the female doctor had enough rumors around her as she had not remarried ten years after her husband had vanished. A scandal in itself.

But she had been far too busy raising her son and making a living. She had been having no interest in any of the men in the little town.

Until him.

Until Walter Strickler.

She hardly ever saw him during the day, while most had seen him in the small town… no one knew where he stayed. It seemed he just appeared in the town and then… vanished.

The doctor wondered of course… but she would not lower herself to ask.

Soon they could see her house, her teenage son surely already asleep.

“I should…” she mentioned towards the door. However Strickler reached out his hand, wrapping around her arm, not hurtfully, but strongly.

“No need yet… he is still asleep…” he murmured slowly. “He won’t know you are a bit late…”

“Mr. Strickler… I cannot…”

Despite her protests her legs were already moving with him off the road towards where he was gently leading her.

Out of sight of the road she felt the tall and lanky man press her against one of the trees.

“And yet,” he reached down and relieved her of her doctor’s bag, dropping on the soft grass. “Here you are.”

The doctor’s blue eyes glowered towards him, her brows furrowed in slight annoyance.

“This is-”

Her words were cut off when he leaned closer and aggressively kissed her neck, making her gasp as she dug her nails into the thick fabric of his coat. She could hear him make a very pleased hum, wrapping his long arms around her waist.

Using her arms she attempted to push him off, but it was half-hearted at best, him raising his head to look at her.

“So doctor… what do you want?” he asked, cocking his head slowly, licking the tip of her nose gently. “If you want me to let you go… just tell me, but… are you certain that you can go home like this?”

He put his long leg between her legs, pushing against her and letting her feel how wet she had become.

Barbara wanted to punch him, her hands going so far as to curl into fists, just to remove that smirk of his face.

“You are awful…” she groaned.

“I am well aware,” he continued to brush her nose gently against her. “And yet…”

A low chuckle emerged from behind his lips. Barbara looked at him, feeling how her heart was pounding so loudly that she knew that he could hear it. He knew how she felt…

Even from the start she had not been able to deny him… and she wanted more. It had gotten to the point where if she wasn’t keeping busy with her work and her son, she was thinking of him… of them doing… this. It was to the point that it was difficult to think.

All she could feel was an overwhelming desire from within which made her want… more. Always more.

She had tried to stay away of course… to distance herself.

It would work for a couple of days, but those days itself were agony for her… all she could think of was how much she wanted… more…

Then he would show up… and all that she had attempted to hide was for naught.

“If you would only come over to my room, this would be much easier,” he gently teased the skin on her neck with his teeth, feeling how rapid her breathing had become.

“Why do you not just jump off a cliff,” Barbara gritted her teeth as she despite herself started to caress his chest, moving over the heavy wool jacket to the silken shirt under.

“Hmm… such words,” he murmured softly in her ear. “Are only there to protect your ego.”

If he did not already have his leg between hers she would have tried to kick him between his. Upon seeing her face, that expression of arousal and annoyance, he could not resist, roughly pushing a kiss upon her lips.

A growl of pain emerged as he felt the pain in his lip as he felt how she bit down. Their kiss then broke as a little trickle of blood ran down his chin.

“Mmmr…” he murmured softly. “I like it when you are rough.”

Barbara’s hair was already tussled, her breathing heavy. Him simply raising a brow softly.

“Shall we stop then? Have me vanish forever? Just say the word… and I will do whatever you want…” he murmured, continuing to rub his leg against her.

The glare that she gave him made it very difficult for him to keep from grinning.

“Come with me… I will have you back before your son figures it out,” he whispered towards her.

“No… here,” she simply said, shaking her head.

“Here?” Strickler asked while cocking his head slightly. “Last time I remember you complaining about the grass stains on your coat…”

He was made silent when she pushed his sternum making it so that the air was knocked out of his lungs momentarily, his hat falling to the ground, before she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him behind into a small wooded area close to the back of the house.

“Still believe that a room would be more comfortable,” Strickler said as he removed his coat as he spread it out on the ground. “Does not compare for a bed.”

Barbara was caught of guard as he roughly grabbed her, digging his fingers into her skirt as he started to slowly to pull the skirt upwards. They had done this several times and though she knew that it could not continue… but she had needed something like this…

Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as their lips pressed against each other, murmuring softly. His hand had moved inside the skirt starting to caress his naked leg, tickling her skin gently, before he moved her down upon the jacket.

The jacket did little to escape the cold from the ground, but in the moment Barbara did not care at all, grasping his linen shirt, opening it and exposed his shirt.

He let out a low rumble pulling down her panties before he caressed her between the legs, delighting in the moans that he teased out of her.

“You are warm,” he nuzzled her neck softly with his nose. That was a comment which always puzzled her. Her warmth was something that he would always comment about. As she ran her hand down his chest she felt a coldness. Not from the cold of the night around them.

He was just cold.

She continued to caress him, her hand moving down his chest and stomach, opening his pants which showed how exciting that he was.

The doctor arched her back as she felt his teeth against her neck. Already he made red marks against her skin which she had been forced to hide, but she could not deny the feeling that she got running down his back.

A low moan forced its way out of his lips as he felt her hand caress him.

Without words he separated her thighs, making one of her legs rest on his narrow hips. His eyes were staring deep into hers before he trusted inside.

Barbara had to let out a groan, her nails digging into his shoulders. They did not have the time to be as intimate as she wished. In this moment she half way wished that she had taken him up on his offer to go to his room.

She wondered how it would be to do this in a bed… where they would take time to please each other. Even in this situation where they had the least amount of comfort that they could, he had showed himself to be very attentive to her needs.

It was what made it impossible to turn him down… hell… that was part of why she always turned him down when it was offered… if she was unable to turn him down doing this… she had a feeling that she would fall for him completely if they did that.

Thoughts became difficult however as he moved his hips in such away as his thrusting moved him against the most sensitive part of her body.

She was well aware of how he observed her face to see how he affected her.

Fuck it felt so good! She wanted to feel his large hands caress every part of her body, but that they were in a situation where even taking her dress off would be near impossible due to the coldness of the night air.

Even though he had to use one of his hands to keep himself above her, he made certain to use the other to caress the naked part of her thigh above her stockings.

His lips and tongue caressed her clavicle and chest, as well as the part of her breast which was exposed by her dress.

Barbara was shameful that her breathing had turned into lusty moans, doing her best to quell it so that no one would be able to hear it. Despite this, she was certain if someone walked past they would be found out…

Still she did not really care at all…

In this moment pleasure was all that mattered. He made a rough thrust of his hips, making it so that another one of those lustful moans forced their way out of her lips.

“I’m going to…” she groaned, him teasingly biting her neck.

She felt him come inside her and they both were left breathing for a moment before he slipped out of her and laid resting on the ground beside her.

Barbara sat herself up trying to straightened her hair, giving up and simply taking the hair band out of her hair, before pulling up her panties and stood up. Now she had to clean up… she was certain that it would be a rough morning.

“Leaving already?” she heard his voice.

“I have to stop doing this,” she grumbled.

“Oh, now you are hurting my feelings,” he mused softly. Barbara ignored Walter’s complaining as she rubbed the fresh marks which he had left on her.

“And will you stop with the biting?!” she gritted her teeth as she glanced back at him.

“I will keep that in mind for next time,” he shrugged his shoulders. Barbara was about to sputter that there would not be a next time, but she realized that was what he expected her to say. And… even she felt it would be a lie.

“Leave, make sure no one sees you,” she said as both of them stood up, Walter picking up his coat brushing it off before taking it on.

“As you wish,” he said as she was already walking towards the house. “See you soon… Barbara…”

Had she looked back at him in that moment she would have noticed how his eyes lit up that small wooden clearing with a burning yellow light.


End file.
